Artemis Fowl: The End of an Era
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: It's been a year since the events of The Last Guardian. Peace has settled upon Earth as both Humans and Fairies live in peace. However, ancient ruins have been unearthed, unleashing a human/fairy hybrid. Now Artemis must race to stop a fairy extremist group, bent on ending humanity, all while dealing with feelings he's had Holly. All rights are to Eoin Colfer and Disney Hyperion
1. I Awaken

**Hello Viewers**

**I've had this story idea since this morning**

**So I have at least 3 other stories I'm working on**

**But why the hell not make a fourth story**

**So here we go**

* * *

Artemis Fowl, boy genius, criminal mastermind, and a millionaire at the age of 15. Probably the most important part of this boy's history is his involvement with the fairies. Some would believe that fairies still exist, they are right.

The fairies have lived below the surface of our world, growing in size and strength. Yet they are better than humans, for they have advanced farther then humans ever have. Wielding magic and technology in perfect symbiosis.

Yet still they forget their past. Millenia ago, in the time when fairies lived with humans upon the Earth, there was peace between the two people. Unknown to both races, there was a time when they were united under one banner.

They fought a man who was spawned by their very greatness, a hybrid they called him, a freak of nature that was never meant to exist. But he did and he retaliated, leading armies across the world and claiming cities and the people within.

The races united and fought him, driving him into hiding where he placed himself into a deep slumber for all time. However, as time passed the races were divided and they fought once more. This time humanity one and the fairies were driven underground.

Millenia would pass as the fairies faded into legend, but one human would discover their existence. Artemis Fowl, a hero to the people and also their enemy. He rescued his family and the People, finding another way to end a battle when no one else could.

Then it happened, he saved the world. He sacrificed his life to save both the People and humanity, when his greatest enemy, Opal Koboi threatened everything he sacrificed himself. He cheated death and was resurrected.

Now human kind lives in peace, becoming more eco-friendly. There is peace on Earth, but even peace must come to an end.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Archeological dig site underneath Haven

It had been a year since the death of Opal Koboi and the fairies had rebuilt. Their technology being put back at it's apex state. Currently they had been excavating the city to find anyone trapped inside, but instead they discovered ancient ruins hidden underneath Haven.

"Professor," a dwarf yelled as he ran up to Professor Osire Felt, an elf scientist. "Yes," he asked. "We have uncovered the rest of the ruins," the dwarf said and Osire followed him to the dig site. "Amazing," he gasped as he walked by the ruins.

"This seems to pre-date Haven itself, perhaps even before fairies moved here," he said. "Is that possible," a sprite asked. "I don't know, perhaps if we open it we'll find our answer," he said and ran his hand over the cool metal surface.

"Professor, I think these are hieroglyphics," an elf said and Osire walked over to him. "Yes, I think they are," he said. "What do they say," the dwarf asked. The professor adjusted his glasses slightly and read, "Within this place lays a man, a legend with secrets that could destroy the very foundations of fairy society."

"That sounds ominous," a voice said and they all turned around to see a centaur. "Mr. Foaly, an honor," the professor said as he shook hands with him. "Thanks doc, but I think I need to see this for myself," Foaly said and galloped over to the ruins.

"This seems to be some kind of machine," he said, "There's energy conduits running along this." "So how do we open it," a voice said and they all watched as the LEP hero, Holly Short walked up to him. "Maybe with some cross wiring, if we can open up a panel-," he was cut off as Holly coughed.

"Maybe we can press this," she said and pointed to a podium sticking out of the ground with a button on it. "Yeah, that works too," he said and she pressed the button. The sound of the ruins powering up resounded through the cavern, suddenly there was a ring.

Foaly blushed in embarrassment as he pulled out a communicator. "Sorry, it's Caballine," he said and they all groaned as he answered the call. "Hi Caballine," he said into the communicator, suddenly the complex hissed as steam spewed out of openings and the ruins opened up to reveal a pod like mechanism.

"What the," Foaly said. "What do you mean," Caballine asked. "Sorry honey, but we're unearthing an ancient ruin and just discovered a secret pod," he said. "Oh, okay I'll see you tonight," she asked. "Yeah," he answered and turned off the communicator.

"I wonder what this does," Holly said and pressed a button on a panel. "NO," Foaly yelled, but it was to late as the structure shook. Metal plating shifted and transformed into pylons that shot up. Metal circles on the wall spun as energy conduits lit up with red energy.

Energy coursed through conduits on the floor and into the pod. Steam spewed from the pod as metal clamps disengaged and opened the mechanism. A large form stumbled out and onto the floor as liquid coolant spilled out.

It was a large, armored being. The armor seemed to be on a skintight suit, mostly on the torso, legs, arms, and shoulders. Glowing blue energy conduits marked his armor everywhere, making him look as if he were a part of the ruins. He got up slowly and everyone gasped, he had on no helmet and they all saw his face.

He was human, a fairly tall human and a very advanced one. He stood up with a scowl on his face and they backed up. "A mud man, in Haven," Foaly stated, "That's not possible." "The pod out dates the Fairy exodus to the underground, who ever he is, he's older than Haven," Osire said.

"For millenia I have listened through rock and metal and time," he bellowed, "Now you will listen as I speak!" Everyone raised their Neutrinos, but he disappeared. Suddenly a LEP agent was lifted into the air by an unknown force. "What in the name of," Osire yelled and ran with his cohorts.

"Holly," Foaly yelled, "Shoot in front of him!" She shot her neutrino and hit an invisible being. The man growled as he unshielded and threw the LEP agent at another. Holly activated her wings and flew over him. He attempted to swat her out of the air, but she dodged and shot several more times.

"The blasts aren't working," she yelled. "Put it on the highest setting," he yelled and she did so. She fired and the blast struck the human. He roared in pain and everyone cheered, but their smiles fell as they watched him get up again. "That's not possible," Foaly said.

"You will be quick to learn centaur, I decide what is possible and what is not," he snarled and swatted him out of his way. He grabbed two LEP agents and slammed their heads together, then grabbed Holly by the neck. She struggled to loosen his grip, but he was stronger than a troll.

"Who are you," she asked as darkness creeped into her vision. "You will know my name soon enough," he stated and dropped her as she fell unconscious.

* * *

Holly POV

"Holly, Holly wake up," I heard and gasped as I opened my eyes. I was back at LEP HQ and everyone was looking at me. "What happened," I asked and suddenly the memories rushed back into my mind, "There's a human in Haven." "Not anymore," Foaly said, "We detected him leaving through Tara, stole a shuttle."

"What ever he is, he knows about the People and has to be stopped," Cdr. Trouble Kelp said. "Then we'll need a human to beat a human," I said and everyone gasped. "You don't mean we have to- ," I cut off Trouble as I smirked. "We'll need Artemis Fowl to beat this guy," I said.

* * *

Artemis POV

"Mother, must I wear this today," I asked my mother. "Artemis, how many times have I told you to call me mom," she ordered and I groaned while Miles and Beckett giggled behind me. I groaned and said, "Do I have to wear this today, mom."

She chuckled as I looked into a mirror. She was making me wear jeans, tennis shoes, and a t-shirt that said, "I'm a Criminal Mastermind." "I guess you can get back to your suit, if you can call me mom for the rest of the day," she bargained and I groaned.

"Fine," I mumbled and she left the room with the twins. I took off the casual clothes and put on my Armani suit, then sat on the bed. After the Great Cataclysm as everyone called it, humanity had been able to restore some technology. Except not all of it.

Cars were still being rebuilt and the internet was still being set back up. TVs and lights had been reinvented. I heard a tapping sound and looked over to the window to see nothing out there, but I knew better. I opened the window and a small gust of wind brushed my face.

I turned around in time to see Holly deshield. "Hi Artemis," she said and I smiled. "Hello Holly, what brings you to my humble aboad," I asked and then she frowned. "There's been complications in Haven," she said, "We discovered an ancient tomb underneath the city and there was a mud man sleeping inside of it."

"A human, asleep in Haven," I asked and she nodded. "No one one knows how he got there, just that he's stronger than the normal human and also more advanced," she stated. "That sounds preposterous, but given how much we've seen together, I'm willing to believe it," I said.

"Okay, so let's go- ," she was cut off as the door to my room opened and my father walked in. "Father," I gasped and he looked between me and Holly. "Artemis, who is this," he asked. Holly and I looked at each other, then I tried to lie. Then Holly blurted out, "I'm his girlfriend."

We looked at each other, mouths hanging open while my father smiled from ear to ear. "Artemis, I knew you'd get a girlfriend some day," he said and hugged me, then walked out of the room. "What was that," I asked her. "Sorry, it was the only thing I could think of," she said.

"You could have said we were working on a school project," I argued. "What ever, but he bought the lie so let's go," she said and activated her wings, then grabbed me and flew off. Soon we were in a shuttle at Tara, preparing to go to Haven. "Hold on," she said and we sped down, towards Haven.

Soon enough we landed and made our way to LEP HQ. "Artemis Fowl," Trouble Kelp said as I entered. "Hello Commander," I said and he glared at me, "So what seems to be the problem?" "As Holly informed you, we have a mud man who knows about the People running loose on the surface," Trouble said.

"Have you searched for his facial features," I asked. "Yes, he's not in any towns or cities, not even in villages," Foaly said. "What about any ancient fairy ruins," I asked and he nodded. "Nothing there either," he said. I put my fingers on my forehead in thought, then it hit me.

"What did he say when woke up," I asked. "Um... ," they thought. "I have listened through rock and metal and time," Holly answered. "Which means he's been watching everything, he knows everything we thought he didn't and most likely went to a place to honor his brothers," I stated, "Where was the last battle of the war?"

"Of course," Foaly said, "He'd probably use his name to get on a transport, let me check for anyone headed to the area." After a couple minutes he yelled, "GOT IT!" "His name is Emalf Krad," he said, "Took a wagon to get to the last battle site."

"Holly, take him to the last battle site and bring Foaly too," Trouble said, "I have to tell the council." Holly nodded and we followed her back to the Chute. Soon we were on a shuttle and headed to the last battle site. "There he is," Holly said and we all looked to where she was pointing.

A tall man in a hooded jacket over casual clothes stood in the middle of the field. "Hello," I said as I walked over to him after we had landed. I heard him saying something and walked further. "If only I was there to stop the battle," I heard him say.

"Hello Emalf Krad," I greeted and he turned around. My eyes widened as I looked at his hooded face. A shadow was cast over most of his face, but a red light revealed it. "Your eyes, they're red," I gasped and he smiled. "Yes, a souvenir in my time of service," he said.

"Excuse me, your under arrest," Holly said and she pointed her Neutrino 5000 at him. "You believe that, that will harm me," he mocked. "Yeah, Foaly upgraded it, so now it's a Neutrino 6000" she said and it shot a blue beam of energy that struck his chest. "ARGH," he groaned and fell onto his knees.

"A Stun Inducing Firing Ray," he stated, "Impressive, but not enough." He got up and the scorch mark on his chest healed as blue sparks crackled off of him. "Magic," we all gasped as he smirked. "Now it ends," he said and pulled out a large double edged blade where the middle of it was carved out so it was an outline of a sword.

It crackled as blue energy coursed up the blade and back down. "I don't think so," Holly said and turned up the power on the Neutrino 6000, then shot again. He swung his sword and it blocked the shot, then blocked the next and the next. "I am older than any of you, I have seen the horrors of war since the beginning," he bellowed and charged.

I ran back to the shuttle along with Foaly and entered the cockpit with him. We watched as Holly flew around him, shooting at him from all directions. "We have to help her," I said and Foaly nodded. "I upgraded the shuttle a while back and now it has this," he said and pressed a button.

The shuttle lifted off and hovered in the air as a cannon like gun appeared on the bottom of the ship. "It's a larger and more powerful version of what Holly's using, designed to take down trolls," he said. "Then fire it," I said and he nodded. "Holly, get clear," Foaly said into the comm and looked at us.

She flew back to us and the man turned around to see the shuttle with a cannon pointing at him. He brought up his sword in defense as we shot the Stun Inducing Firing cannon at him. There was a bright blue light as we watched him be engulfed in the light.

We looked back as the light faded and the smoke cleared. He lay in a scorched circle, unconscious. "He's down," Holly said, "Let's take him back." Soon we had him in some cuffs and on the shuttle. It was a pleasant fly back, but every now and then he'd mumble something we couldn't understand.

We were greeted at the chute by a squad of LEP officers that grabbed him and dragged him back to the HQ while Trouble took us to the council. "So Artemis Fowl, you helped apprehended this man," an elf councillor asked and we all nodded, "Did you manage to obtain anything from him," a sprite councillor asked and we shook our heads.

"Will we even learn anything from this mud man," a dwarf councillor asked. "Well sir," Holly said, "This mud man is different than most, he is stronger, smarter, and more advanced." "Are you taking a liking to him," the elf councillor asked. "No sir ," Holly said, "but there is one more thing."

"What is that," they all asked. "He used magic," I said and they all gasped. "That isn't possible," the elf councillor said, "Only Fowl was able to do that." "Well it would seem he did the same or he is a fairy," I said. "Try to get some information out of this mud man while we comune over this," the elf councillor said.

We returned to HQ where a LEP officer showed us his cell. Emalf Krad had both hands and feet put up to the walls, making him stretch out. "He's suspended in air so he won't be able to use his powers and those restraints are the best we got," Foaly said.

"He's coming too," Trouble said and we looked at the man. His eyes opened to show his glowing red irises that seemed to work perfectly with his raven black hair. "Where am I," he asked, then noticed his surroundings. "Oh," he said. "Emalf Krad, if that is even your name," I said, "I checked the records of Foaly's report and saw that Emalf Krad didn't exist before this morning."

"Emalf Krad was a disguise to hide my true identity from your friends," he said. "Why," Holly asked. "My true name would have caused mass chaos among your people, especially when my enemy realizes that I have awakened," he said. "Your enemy," Trouble asked.

"Yes, back in the first great war, they were known as The Enforceres," he said and everyone gasped. "What," I asked. "The Enforcers are an extremist group who believe humanity should be eradicated," Holly said, "They've existed since before the human-fairy war."

"Wait you said first, there was a second," I asked Emalf. "Yes, the first was fought with humans and fairies against I," he said. "Why against you," Foaly asked. "How about I start from the beginning," he said, "I am a remnant of a time long past that both humans and fairies erased from history."

"Both species fought each other in secret, hating each other, but me more than anything," he said. "Why," Trouble asked. "I'm getting to that," he said. "I tried to make peace between them, but they knocked the olive branch out of my hands so I used the sword to force them to make peace," he answered, a scowl on his face at the memory.

"You fought both sides so they could unite to stop you," Holly said and he nodded. "Afterwards I went into hiding and put myself into stasis so I may not be found," he said. "The ruins, they're your base," I said and he nodded. "However I could see from within my base and watched as the peace I created crumble to my enemy, the Enforcers the very fairies I defeated many years prior," he said.

I stood there for a moment, digesting the information when it struck me. "They hated you because you were human," Foaly said and he nodded. "But why did mud people hate him," Trouble asked. "Because he's using magic," Holly said, unsure. "No," I stated, "Your neither human or fairy."

"How is that possible," Holly asked. "Because, he's both," I stated and they all gasped as Emalf chuckled. "And your intellect wins again Artemis Fowl," he said. "How did you come to be," I asked. "My father was a soldier of a forgotten kingdom and my mother was an elf, they met and fell in love," he said.

"And had you," Holly stated and he nodded. "The fairies and humans called it heresy and killed them, but some saw me as the bridge of peace between the two races and so they cared for me," he said, "I have my father's strength and body while I have my mother's personality or so I was told."

"Then what's your real name," I asked and he laughed. "Emalf Krad was a fictional character I created to do my work on the surface as my physical form slept," he said. "Stop playing games," Holly said, "What's your true identity?!" "Emalf Krad is a disguise," he stated, "My name is Dark Flame."

Everyone gasped and stepped back. "What's wrong now," I asked. "Dark Flame is the name of a mud man warlord who attempted to take over the world, they say he's the reason why the great war was fought," Trouble said. "That is the public story, the true story is the one I told you," he said.

"Dark Flame spelled backwards is Emalf Krad, very sneaky," I complimented and he smirked. "Well Dark Flame, can you tell us more about yourself," I asked and he nodded. "My father as you know is a soldier for a forgotten kingdom while my mother was an elf who strayed to far from her home, my father helped her back and in return she gave him what little gold she had," he explained.

"Years passed and they fell in love, but the king was a anti-fairy person and he discovered their secret meetings, then had both of them executed," Dark Flame said, "The fairies retaliated with anger while those who took care of me helped me."

"So how old are you," I asked. "Judging from what I have found, I am at least 50 millenia old," he said. "Your old and yet you still hold the appearance of a young man," Holly said, "How." "The pod you found me in was a cryo pod, designed to sustain the user and keep him or her young," Dark Flame explained.

"How did you even get that technology during an age without electricity," Foaly asked. "The same way the Enforcers did, Earth was not the home of just humans and fairies," he said, "Many extra-terrestrial species have visited Earth, leaving behind technology of great power."

"So what do we do with you now," Holly asked. "You will attempt to free me for I am the only one who knows what the Enforcers are capable of," he said and we all looked at each other. "I don't think so," Trouble said and everyone left except me.

"You stay because you wish to know something," he asked me and I nodded. "How is any of this possible, a human/fairy hybrid and how much of this technology do you have," I asked. "I will give you all you wish to know," he said, "If you free me."

"I would, but I won't betray my friends," I said, "Not after what we've been through together." He smiled like he had won and said, "Yes, especially Ms. Short." "What," I asked, my face heating up. "You cannot fool me, I have seen your adventures," Dark Flame said, "Even your adventure through the Time Paradox, when she kissed you."

I felt my face turn crimson red as he smirked. "Are you blackmailing me," I asked. "No, just playing," he said, "Now run along, but remember the Enforcers are watching." I glared at him, but he did not flinch so I sighed and walked out to find the others.

* * *

Unknown POV

"My liege," one of my troopers said. "Yes," I asked. "There is disturbing news from our informants within the LEPrecon," he said. "Spit it out," I said. "The Dark Lord lives," he said. "WHAT, how is this possible," I demanded. "He went into hiding and put himself into an inanimate state of being," he said.

"How did you obtain such information," I asked. "As I said, one of our inside sources watched as they took him into custody," he said. "Then prepare for an assault, he must be destroyed if our plans our to succeed," I stated and he nodded.

* * *

Artemis POV

"Artemis, over here," Holly yelled at me as I entered the control room of the LEP HQ. I felt my face heat up slightly at seeing her. "I guess Dark Flame made me realize how much I like her," I thought and walked over. "You getting a cold or something," she asked and I shook my head.

"No, just thinking about stuff," I said and mentally face-palmed. "Stuff, your losing your touch Fowl," she said. "Hey, you two get over here," Trouble yelled, "The council's giving their orders." We walked over to the giant plasma screen and watched as the council gave their verdict.

"Commander Trouble Kelp, we have communed over this man, Emalf Krad and believe it better if he were to be executed," the elf councillor said and we all gasped. "But an execution, that's against everything we stand for, can't we just mesmerize him," Holly asked.

"Unfortunately, he knows everything about us and mesmerizing him will not work," he said. "Also because of another reason," I said. "What is that," the sprite councillor asked. "He is not only human, but also a fairy," I said and they gasped.

"Impossible, there is no such thing," the elf councillor yelled. "Except for Dark Flame, the man currently being held in the high tech cell over there," Foaly said. "Then we must end his life, if everyone knew of the existence of a human/fairy hybrid it would cause mass pandemonium," the elf councillor stated.

Suddenly, there was an explosion and we looked to see a LEP agent run into the room. "Commander Trouble, we're under attack," he said. "By who," Trouble asked. "By The Enforcers," I said and everyone in the room stopped to look at me, "Who else would attack immediately after we bring Dark Flame here."

"Then we're in trouble if they have the same tech as Dark Flame," Foaly said and galloped to his lab. People were running to the stations, grabbing Neutrinos and finding cover as gunshots were heard outside of the building. "Fowl, get to Dark Flame's cell, it's the most protected part of the building at the moment," Trouble yelled to me and threw a Neutrino at me.

"You'll need that too," he said and ran off. I ran to Dark Flame's cell to find him looking at me. "And so it begins," he stated and I scowled. "How do we stop them," I asked. "You can't, they've accumulated a vast amount of weaponry and firepower," he said.

"Is there a way to stop them," I asked. "Yes, if you release me," he stated and I glared. "Why should I do that," I asked. "Because boy, I defeated them years before, I can do it again," he bellowed and I thought about it. "Okay," I said and deactivated the restraints.

He jumped down and his armor turned on. Blue lights and energy conduits lit up as he checked himself over. "Tell them I knocked you out," he said. "Wait, what," I asked before he slammed me into a wall. I fell to the ground and watched as he left the cell until I fell into darkness.

* * *

Holly POV

We lined up behind some special barriers Foaly installed after Opal's Goblin Uprising a couple years before. "Alright men, we can't let these Enforcers get the prisoner, got it," Trouble asked and we all nodded. Suddenly, the main doors exploded and a bunch of fairies wearing black armor rushed in with Neutrino type guns.

They fired red bolts of energy that killed several LEP agents before we took down some of their own. "D'Arvit, those things I set to kill," I yelled and everyone nodded. We took down several more before another wave rushed into the room. "How many are there," Trouble yelled.

"We got anything newer," I asked and he handed me a small ball like device. "Press the button on the top and throw," he ordered and I followed his instructions. It exploded sending a wave of blue energy that knocked down every Enforcer around it.

"What was that," I asked. "An invention of Foaly, suppose to be a Neutrino grenade," he said and threw another one. "Well it's working I said and stunned another Enforcer. Suddenly another wave rushed in, but this time one of the Enforcers had a rocket launcher.

"EXPLOSIVE," Trouble yelled and we all ran away as the enemy trooper shot his rocket at us. The barriers exploded and we were thrown into walls. I saw the blue sparks heal my wounds, but they wouldn't heal me when I was dead. The Enforcers walked in and started executing any survivors.

I watched as one came over to me and pointed his gun at my head. Suddenly there was an explosion from inside the base. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch as Dark Flame walked out of the smoke. His blade in it's scabbard on his back while he wore a scowl on his face.

"Enforcers, surrender or be destroyed," he demanded, but they pointed their guns at him. "Very well," he said and put his hands together, then pulled them apart except they had blue sparks jumping from one hand to the other. "Whoa," I murmured as he pulled his arms to his sides as blue sparks turned into electricity that he shot.

They struck the Enforcers, burning them to a crisp. We all got up as he walked over to a surviving Enforcer and picked him up. "Where is your master," he asked, but the Enforcer snarled at him before going limp. "You killed them," I said and he nodded.

"Unfortunate, but necessary," he stated and checked the rest of them. "D'Arvit," he cursed, "None of them left to give me answers." "How did you get out," Trouble asked and Dark Flame stiffened as he realized his situation. "Um... ," he said and ran out the entrance.

"Stop," Trouble said, "He saved us and we'll given him a head start." "Let's go find Artemis," I said and we went to Dark Flame's cell to find the boy genius unconscious. "Aw, he's so cute when he's asleep," I said, "WAKE UP!" He gasped as he woke up and looked at us as we laughed.

"That was not funny," he said with a glare, but we didn't stop laughing. "Yes, yes laugh it up," he said. "So he knocked you out and went on his merry way," Trouble asked and Artemis nodded. "I'll take Fowl back to his manor," I said and Trouble nodded.

Couple hours later we were in front of his house. "That was a fun day," I said and he nodded. "We discovered the existence of a human/fairy hybrid and fought a terrorist group, yes a very fun day," he said. "What do you mean we, you got knocked out by a restrained prisoner," I said and he grumbled something in anger.

We walked into the manor and towards his room when a large figure stood in our way. "Holly," Butler said as he acknowledged me. "Hey Butler," I said, nervously. "You went out without me, didn't you," he asked and we nodded. "Well it's good to see you two spending time together, after all your dating," he said and we blushed.

"Wh- what," I stuttered. "Oh, you know when Artemis' father found you to in his room," he joked and we remembered what I had said. "That was a cover to not let him find out I'm a fairy," Artemis exclaimed. "I know, but it's to funny to pass up," he said, "Oh and everyone knows since your father's been proclaiming it to the world, literally."

"This is going to be a big mess," I said. He opened the door to his room and we sat on his bed. "How are we going to fix this," I asked, "Trouble is going to kill me." "He He He," we heard a chuckle and turned around to see Dark Flame sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Dark Flame," we gasped. "How did you get in my house," Artemis asked. "Remember Artemis, I am better at almost everything," he said. "And what are you not better at," I asked and he frowned. "As much as I try, I can never be completely human or fairy," he said.

"So why are you here," Artemis asked. "To repay my debt to you," he said and gave him a chip. "The information you wanted," he said and I glared at Artemis. "You let him out," I stated. "To let him beat the Enforcers, but he knocked me out," he said.

"That's true, now I'll be on my way," Dark Flame said and jumped out the window. We looked out to see him activate his own set of wings and fly off. "Whoa," I said. "Whoa indeed," Artemis said, "So you'll be joining us for dinner?" "What," I asked.

"Well my father will probably want you to join us for dinner," he said. "Fine," I groaned, "But we are not kissing, got that!" "Yes," he squeaked, putting his hands up in defense. "I'll go get some clothes from Juliet," I said and left the room with the thought of dinner with the Fowls.

* * *

**Done**

**Hope you liked this story so far**

**Review, Favorite, Follow  
(All of the Above is preferred)**

**See ya,  
Lord Dark Flame**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey people**

**Just wanted you to know**

**I've decided to rewrite my original stories**

**Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion**

**And guess what**

**They aren't giant f***ed up crossovers with a bazillion stuff I put in to make it awesome, but instead made it a piece of minotaur dung**

**So, I'd urge you all to read my rewrites of**

**Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion: Book 1**

**Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion: Book 2**

**Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion: Book 3  
(If I finish it this time)**

**And hopefully I'll get Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion: Book 4**

**So check it out**

**Also, I'll continue my other stories**

**Mostly  
-Son of the Flame  
-Angels of Chaos  
-Storm Hawks  
-Artemis Fowl  
(Hopefully)  
-And maybe make my Guardian of the Hunt story  
(NO, it's not a Pertemis you sons of b****es!)**

**So stay tuned for your favorite stories**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


End file.
